Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally to mobile wallets in mobile devices for use in mobile commerce, and more particularly to systems, methods, and computer program products for integrating a mobile wallet with third party services.
Related Art
Mobile devices are becoming more and more versatile, and are being used in an increasing number of ways to make various everyday tasks simpler and/or more efficient. One area where mobile devices are being used is the mobile commerce environment. For example, mobile devices are being augmented to include mobile wallets that can be used to conduct financial (e.g., payments) and/or non-financial (e.g., venue admissions) transactions, without the need for physical cash, checks, credit cards, tickets, and/or the like.
Some mobile wallets include payment products, in some cases provided by different service providers, that a consumer (also referred to herein as a “user”) can use to conduct financial transactions using a corresponding one or more accounts held by the consumer at the service providers. A service provider (SP) is a company (e.g., a credit card account issuer), organization, entity, and/or the like that provides one or more services to customers or consumers. Service providers often interact with consumers, for example, to provide information regarding their accounts, their payment product, loyalty offers, and/or the like. Service providers have several means by which to communicate with consumers of their services. For example, service providers may communicate with consumers via postal mail, email, telephone, and/or the like. However, these means are not always the most efficient way to communicate with consumers. For example, postal mail can be slow, and consumers may seldom check their email, or may be difficult to reach by telephone.
Mobile wallets provide an additional means for service providers to provide communicate with, and provide services to, their consumers. Providing services via a mobile wallet, however, can carry increased security risks, for example, by exposing sensitive information to possible exploitation by hackers. In addition, consumers may hold numerous accounts at numerous service providers, each of which uses one or more different means of communicating with the consumer. This can make for a fragmented and inconsistent user experience.
Given the foregoing, it would be beneficial to enable consumers to utilize multiple services provided by multiple service providers via mobile wallets in a secure, efficient, integrated, and consistent manner. It would also be beneficial to enable the multiple service providers to provide notifications and/or other communications to consumers via the mobile wallets in a targeted, efficient, integrated, and consistent manner.